<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tie by scorchion</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26430862">Tie</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/scorchion/pseuds/scorchion'>scorchion</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Mutualistic Symbiosis [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, M/M, Vignette, that's the fic, they're just vibing on a soft frequency</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:48:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>530</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26430862</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/scorchion/pseuds/scorchion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Can you put on a shirt now?"</p><p>"Don't wanna."</p><p>"Can you <em>please</em> put a shirt on?"</p><p>"Mmm."</p><p>"Can you please put a shirt on so we can go to class?"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Mutualistic Symbiosis [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1921216</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>75</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>my babies</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tie</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Morning practice had wrapped up for the day and most of the other students had already scurried off to class, but Bokuto and Akaashi linger in the club room together, their captain and vice-captain duties holding them back. Akaashi's mostly dressed already, missing only his tie and blazer, while in the midst of folding his gym shirt. He pauses when a half-naked Bokuto wraps his arms around his waist and yawns into his shoulder while squeaking directly into Akaashi's ear on the exhale.</p><p>"Thank you." He finishes folding the shirt and puts it away.</p><p>Bokuto murmurs a sleepy "you're welcome" before attempting to burrow into Akaashi's neck. Ignoring the added weight, Akaashi continues to get ready for class. He tightens the knot of his tie before waddling over to where his bag and blazer are. Bokuto doesn't even let him have the courtesy of putting on the article of clothing normally; Akaashi has to awkwardly wriggle the back of the blazer between Bokuto's body and his own to get it on.</p><p>Once the struggle with his blazer is over, Akaashi picks up his school bag and turns to the person who's still clinging to him, "Can you put on a shirt now?"</p><p>"Don't wanna," Bokuto murmurs in between his shoulder blades.</p><p>Akaashi checks the time on his phone, they're going to be late, "Can you <em>please</em> put a shirt on?"</p><p>"Mmm."</p><p>"Can you please put a shirt on so we can go to class?"</p><p>"What time is it?"</p><p>"We have seven minutes."</p><p>Bokuto groans into Akaashi's shoulder and loosens his grip, "Can I come over today?"</p><p>"Is something wrong?"</p><p>"No," The older boy says, throwing his gym shirt into his bag and haphazardly buttoning his dress shirt. "Just wanna cuddle."</p><p>"I'm busy today."</p><p>Bokuto shrugs on his blazer and fumbles with his tie, slinging his school bag over his shoulder as he wanders closer, "What? Why?"</p><p>Akaashi sighs when he notices that Bokuto's dress shirt is one button off and pulls him closer by his tie so that he can rebutton the shirt, "I have to watch my little brother."</p><p>"Oh."</p><p>Warm hands slide up his wrists, "What about this weekend?"</p><p>"We have practice." Akaashi undoes and fixes Bokuto's clumsily tied tie.</p><p>"No, we don't."</p><p>Blue-green eyes meet amber, "Coach is going to his daughter's wedding this weekend."</p><p>"Ah, that's right. This weekend then."</p><p>"Promise?" Bokuto slides his hands into Akaashi's, lacing their fingers together.</p><p>Akaashi squeezes their hands together then pecks Bokuto on the lips, "Promise. Ready to go?"</p><p>The older nods once before separating their hands to open and hold the club room door open. Once Akaashi is through he links their hands together again and starts rambling about how not excited he is for the Modern Lit quiz he has first period. Akaashi listens attentively, eyes trained on Bokuto's face as the taller leads them around campus. When Bokuto drops him off in the second year hallway, he notices that he has already pulled his tie loose and popped the first button on his dress shirt open. He shakes his head and smiles fondly to himself as he turns around and goes to sit at his desk.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Finishing a long fic is still way out of my reach (more so because school's back, yes, it's online) so here's another small thing with these two again because they make me happy.</p><p>Kudos and comments are much appreciated!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>